


Escape

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: i don't really know what i'm doing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:49:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6884056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prisoner in Starkiller base is aided by Captain Phasma</p>
            </blockquote>





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

> I tried ok

My prison cell in Starkiller base was cold and damp. There was a toilet in the corner that smelled like something - or someone - had died in it. Meals twice a day of some substance which I couldn't identify, but it tasted a little like chicken. It was a terribly boring existence.  
I wasn't even here for a good reason. My ship crashed on the planet, and I wandered around for a few days until I just happened to stumble upon several stormtroopers. Next thing I know I'm thrown into prison for "being a spy." I'm not a spy. I'm just a traveler. A traveler who really missed the well-seasoned food on my home planet.   
There were guards that made rounds up and down the hall, checking to see that all of the prisoners were in check. Of course, we were all there. Not like we could get very far if we ran off.   
The thing in the cell across the hall from mine looked like a cockroach had a child with a turkey. He was absolutely hideous, and from what I've heard, could spit acid from his salivary glands. So one day he decides that when a guard brings his dinner around, that he's going to try to escape using his lovely acid ability. Well, he shot the acid right at the guard, and he missed. And the guard took him out of his cell and shot him. That kind of discouraged any thought of escape.   
So along went my boring, lonely, unseasoned existence. Honestly, I didn't really mind being there, with me being provided anything I needed. But I was really bitter about the food.   
As I sat on my bunk and stared at the ceiling, as I often did, I heard heavy footsteps coming down the hallways. Those weren't the steps of the guards I had grown used to. Those were the steps of someone new. Someone who was probably tall, demanding, and terrifying.   
It was a stormtrooper in armor that was much different from the regular guards. Their armor was shiny silver, like the sun reflecting off of a frozen lake. And they were much taller than the regular guards, as I had expected.   
The stormtrooper spoke with a commanding feminine voice, one that knew that she was high-ranking and should not be opposed. "Prisoner 2461-C," she began, "You're being transferred to the interrogation room. I will personally escort you."   
Before I could say anything, she pressed a few buttons and my cell door opened. I raised an eyebrow, but I was glad to finally get out of my cell and stretch my legs. I had a slight fear nagging within me, because I was worried I was going to be taken somewhere and shot, as had happen with many prisoners in the past. But I tried to keep up a brave face as I was walked down the hall with a blaster digging into my back.   
The interrogation room was larger than my cell; it had more lights, and it had a few chairs for the interrogator and the person being interrogated. I assumed I was the latter.   
"Wait here." The stormtrooper spoke again. It was impossible to read her emotions through that helmet, but somehow, I could tell there was something going on. A certain tone of her voice made me worry.   
I paced around the room a couple times, until I heard something under my foot. Stepping there again, I discovered there was an area under the floor that was hollow about two feet square. And then, a plan began to formulate in my head. A plan of escape.   
I had to find a way to pry up the floorboards. I picked up one of the chairs and found that the backs were made of plastic and the frame metal, so I forced the plastic off and used the sharp metal edge and forced it into a crack in the floor. I had almost gotten the heavy metal floorboard off when I heard the door open. I whipped around, finding the silvery stormtrooper staring at me.   
She quickly looked behind her, and came into the interrogation room, closing the door. I stood up and backed away, because I figured that this was going to be the end of me. She was going to shoot me, and my body was going to rot forever in this desolate First Order base.   
But she didn't shoot me. She put her gun into its holster, and reached her hands up and took off her helmet. I had never seen a stormtrooper take their helmet off before, and I had to admit, I was surprised. She was rather attractive, in a tall, imposing, "I'd kiss you and then kill you" sort of look. And she had sharp eyes that could see right through you.   
"The hole under here leads to a garbage chute. From there, you can hide in the trash, until they transfer it to the dumping station. There, you should be able to find a ship that's not badly damaged." She spoke quietly, so as not to inform the other troopers she was attempting to help a prisoner escape. And why was she trying to help me escape?  
My guard lowered slightly. "Wait," I spoke in the same low whisper, "Why are you helping me? What's in it for you?"   
She checked over her shoulder, like she expected someone to burst into the door at any minute. "It's my way of rebelling against the First Order from the inside. I've released a dozen prisoners this way. No one knows what I'm doing."   
I was impressed. This trooper was risking her life to save prisoners who had done nothing wrong, in an effort to bring the First Order down from within. It was incredibly brave. And also incredibly dangerous.   
She put her helmet back on. "And if anyone asks, you never saw me."   
Before I could offer a thanks, she was out the door. And so I returned to prying the floorboards off. Eventually I managed to open it far enough to allow myself to slide in, and begin my descent to freedom.


End file.
